Mourning Doves
by BetaRayThorse
Summary: Kuwabara says the Mazoku are like wolves, fierce and wild, Yusuke's says they're more like Mourning Doves. Just like the Mazoku, when a Mourning Dove's mate dies, it follows soon after. Takes place after the end of the series. Yaoi. Kuwabara/Yusuke
1. Returning

Author's note: There was a lack of lengthy Kuwabara/Yusuke fanfictions, so I figured I'd write one myself. Takes places after the last episode and is very sligtly au as it contradicts canon a tiny bit.

* * *

They kissed.

The first thing that happened to him as he returned to Earth was being kissed by Keiko. It was strange. Yusuke found none of the hundreds of things he had heard about love on Keiko in the contact. It felt like nothing more than a kiss on the hand, flesh brushing against flesh. His heart didn't race, and he didn't feel like electricity was running through his body.

How strange, he thought to himself. He had waited months for this, and there was... nothing. There was even a small part of him that told him, _Stop. This is wrong. You don't want this._ What he once felt for Keiko was gone.

Yusuke figured that this was one of the things you had to grow to love as an adult, like how sex was supposed to hurt the first time. So he pushed the disturbance down, though he did move his head to break the kiss before Keiko showed any intent of doing so.

"Woah, easy tiger," Yusuke teased. "We'll have all the time in the world to kiss in places where we won't get sand up our asses."

Keiko laughed and sat up. Her weight rested on Yusuke's waist, and she had a leg on each side of him. Her palms rested on the fighter's chest.

"Really, Yusuke. You used to pull up my skirt while we were in middle school, and now you don't want me to kiss you? Are you even the same Yusuke that I knew?"

Yusuke held up his hands, like he was defending himself. "Come on! I'm the same good ol' Yusuke, just wiser and more mature now. Spending time in Demon World will do that to you."

Though he might not want to currently kiss her, that didn't mean he no longer cared for her. She would always be a dear friend to him.

"Then maybe all men should spend some time there," Keiko joked. She stood up and held out her hand. "Let's go up. I'm sure everyone wants to talk to you."

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Yusuke said before taking her hand and hopping up.

Keiko held his hand as they walked up the shore. The contact felt uncomfortable for Yusuke, like a untruthful promise. But he didn't give it too much thought. He was probably just too used to having contact with demons.

The people on the beach met them halfway, and when they were standing right across from each other, it was then that Yusuke felt the beating of his heart that he had been expecting.

Kuwabara was beautiful.

Yusuke couldn't stop himself from looking hm over. He was wearing a blue jacket with a lighter blue t-shirt underneath, and though Kuwabara wasn't as fit as he had been before Yusuke left, he could still see the well defined muscles hiding under his shirt, and they were _beautiful._ His eyes still held compassion in them. This was still the same man who gained strength from love, adored kittens, and tore down the barrier between worlds because he cared about him.

Yusuke wondered why it was only now that he was thinking of Kuwabara this way. Maybe he had just mature or it had to do with the ages they spent apart.

When the demon realized the human was staring back, a faint blush crossed both of their faces. It seemed he wasn't alone in being surprised by the changes in each other. Kuwabara shook his head, like trying to break out of a trance. He then grabbed onto Yusuke's head and squeezed.

"Why ya staring at me, punk? Got something on my face?" Kuwabara asked.

And then things shifted back to normal.

Yusuke laughed and punched Kuwabara's cheek. "Yeah, you idiot! My fist!"

Yukina gasped, Shizuru rolled her eyes, and Botan commented that boys would be boys. Kurama agreed.

* * *

Weeks had passed, but the idea of being with Keiko hadn't grown any more appealing. He enjoyed being around her, sure, but whenever their lips touched he wanted to cross the room.

The idea of it tore him up. He looked over at the sleeping form next to him and was filled with guilt. She slept peacefully with one arm wrapped around Yusuke's forearm. They had moved in together. Yusuke didn't want to move in with his mom, and Keiko had offered so he wouldn't have to find an apartment.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest. She was innocent and happily in love. She finally had the life she had dreamed of before Yusuke died for the first time.

It was a life he couldn't give her. It was a life she deserved, and he was going to snatch it away from her. He liked Keiko as a friend, a lot, but he couldn't love her like a husband.

Yusuke carefully left the bed. If he couldn't sleep, there no point staying in bed hating his life. He grabbed his coat resting on the floor.

"Yusuke...?"

The man turned around. Keiko had woken up when he left the bed. Yusuke balled his hands into a fist like he often did now. He knew he shouldn't be angry at Keiko, none of this was her fault, but his emotions didn't seem to care. He turned back around.

"I've got the shits. Gonna go get some medicine," he lied.

He was out the door before she could say anything.

* * *

The closest drug store was several miles away. Yusuke walked the entire way. It gave him time to think.

By the time he arrived, he had found no solution to his problem with Keiko and the sun had come up. That only put him in a worse moods since now Keiko would be worried sick about him.

"And I can't even blow off any damn steam without causing some serious harm..." he said to himself.

"Urameshi? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked.

The door of the drugstore slide open to reveal Kazuma Kuwabara. He had a bag in his hand.

Yusuke found a bit of his anger melting away. "Had to get away from some stuff, so I took a walk. Rather not talk about." Because although he wanted to ask for advice, he didn't want to confess to what he considered his fault to Kuwabara. He was his good friend, but he wasn't too smart when it came to relationships. The guy was an adult and still hadn't had a boyfriend of girlfriend.

"Alright. I understand." He walked out of the doorway, and the automatic doors closed behind him. "Wait, walk?! You live miles away from him!"

The demon shrugged. "So I went for a long walk, big deal. What are _you_ doing here? It's a bit strange for a guy to be in a drugstore at sunrise, don't you think so?"

Kuwabara blushed slightly. "My sister needed me to get something for me. Anyway, let me give you a ride home. Keiko must be worried sick."

Yusuke didn't argue. Guilt now pooled in his stomach. Dammit! He had done something wrong again! He balled up his fists and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You now you can always talk to me, right Yusuke? I'm here for you." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke found himself calming. The offer seemed to take a great weight off his chest. He could spill his soul to friend, confess his troubles, and the smaller man would then know just what he could do that would make everyone happy. His heart jumped in his chest. Kuwabara's hand sent electricity through his body.

Dammit. Yusuke might not know how to treat other people, but he knew himself. He was in love with Kuwabara. Wonderful. Life just grew all the more difficult, and he found himself wanting to return to Demon World. It was looking simple in comparison to this. His rage came back.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."

Before Kuwabara pulled away, he searched his eyes for any hint at what his was feeling. Hopefully, he would find some mutual affection. There was concern there, also sadness, and was that anger...?

Apparently so, because Yusuke was hit in the back of his head afterward.

"You asshole! What was that for!?" Yusuke shouted.

"You were acting all sentimental like a girl! I had to do something! Now get in the car. I need to get back before Shizuru's pms gets me killed."

* * *

The ride back to Keiko and Urameshi's house was a quiet one. The shorter man seemed more content to look out than window than actually talk to Kuwabara.

It was strange for Kuwabara to think about just how much Urameshi had changed. The passing years had done a wonder for his physique and apparently his relationship to his friends as well. The fighter kept staring at him. Even now, he could catch Urameshi glancing at him occasionally.

Of course, it didn't really help that Kuwabara stared back, but he had his reason to. He had to make sure Urameshi still looked like he was in good health and could still punch a full grown man through a wall.

He sighed. Being around Urameshi made him want to get back into fighting, which could lead to disastrous results if he followed through on his impulse. He could get kicked out of school or even his home. Then the future he had worked so hard for would be ruined.

The silence grew unbearable as they drove through the city. Kuwabara had to speak up.

"So, do you want to hear about this girl in class? Rumor is, she's-"

"I'm not in the mood," Urameshi interrupted in a small and uncaring voice. He was still staring out he window. The man's attitude had dropped since they met at the store.

_Of course he isn't_, Kuwabara thought. Thinking a different topic might help, he spoke again. "What's Demon World like? I bet living with those demons was like living with animals."

That got Urameshi to smile slightly. Kuwabara took it is a success.

"You could say that," the demon explained. "Chu howls like a dog when he gets drunk enough. Jin soars in the sky like an eagle during the spring."

"And what about the Mazoku? I bet they're like wolves."

Urameshi's smile faded once more. Kuwabara silently scolded himself for even asking.

"No. We're like Mourning Doves." His voice was sad and heavy with emotion. "Do you know that when a Mourning Dove's mate dies, it dies do?"

Kuwabara adjusted the air conditioner in the car. "No. Can't say I did."

"Mazoku are the same way. If my lover dies or leaves me, I'll die of a broken heart." Urameshi moved from looking out the window to reclining in his chair.

"Sounds rough."

This was news to Kuwabara. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Urameshi. His life would literally be in his partner's hands. When she died, Urameshi's life would end as well. What a horrible burden.

"Eh. What can you do? When life gives you lemons, you can over roll with it or waste your time crying." There was a brief silent moment. Kuwabara didn't really know how to respond after hearing such news, and Urameshi didn't seem to want to talk. "My house is the first right."

He pulled into the driveway. Urameshi thanked Kuwabara before getting out of the car. Keiko came running out of the front door and wrapped her arms tightly around Urameshi, which made the man's previously stressed facial expression soften.

"Yusuke! I was worried about you! I thought someone might have kidnapped you or something! If you were going to be out all night, you should have called me!"

Urameshi gently hugged her back. "Hey, have some more faith in me. There isn't a power on Earth that could harm me." Earth being the keyword.

Keiko stepped back from Urameshi. She looked over his shoulder, and Kuwabara waved when he thought she saw him. "Oh, hello there. Thank you for bringing Yusuke back."

He saw Urameshi tense as Keiko reached for his hand. "You're welcome. Hey, Urameshi, we need to hang out sometime soon, just like odd times."

Urameshi turned to face Kuwabara. "I'd like that."

With that, Kuwabara drove off. On the way home, he stopped by the pet store and bought two Mourning Doves, a boy and a girl.


	2. Breaking Up

Rating has gone up because of talk of sexual acts.

* * *

"Grandma, I need to ask you something."

The man sat in his ex-master's room. Pu was resting his large head in Yusuke's lap while the demon casually stroked his hair. Genkai put down the tea she had been drinking down and sighed.

"I thought I was done being a mentor years ago. I suppose this is my price for having 364 days of peace, one messy one."

Yusuke's face retained its serious expression. "This is important to me, and if I didn't feel like I'd knock down a mountain if something didn't change, I wouldn't ask you. It's about Keiko."

The elderly woman raised an eyebrow. "Is it? Oh boy." Her words were filled with sarcasm. "The drama of youth and romance."

"Don't make fun of me!" Yusuke barked. Pu raised his head slightly in confusion, and the once Spirit Detective affectionately squeezed the loose fur on his neck. "Sorry Pu."

"So it _is_ serious, huh?" Genkai asked, the previously used teasing tone now gone.

"Yeah." Yusuke nodded. "I..." He closed his mouth. the words had died before they came out on his tongue. It was so hard to put how he felt into accurate terms. He hadn't told anyone about his struggle yet, and the conflict had only grown worse. "I don't love Keiko anymore."

And suddenly, his problem felt smaller.

"Is that all? You had me worried for a moment, you dumbass," Genkai said.

"I don't think you understand,." He looked down at Pu as he spoke. His voice was small and gentle. "She's spent years waiting for me. She was what kept me going while I was in Demon World. I dreamed of making her my mate."

Yusuke doubted Genkai understood what he meant by the word mate, but he had grown so accustomed to the term that he didn't think of explaining it. To him, his mate would be the one person he gave his heart to, who he would die along with.

"And now... I can't stand it!" He squeezed his legs with his hands in an attempt to stop the tears threatening to form. It didn't work. A few tears rolled down his cheek. "I love her, but _not like that!_ And I don't want to hurt her by telling her this! She deserves more than this! She deserves the life she wants, a life with me that I can't give to her!"

Genkai waited for him to recompose himself before answering. "Yusuke, Keiko's not a child. She can handle herself. If you don't love her anymore, you need to tell her."

"I know. I know." It wasn't the answer Yusuke wanted to hear, but he knew it was the best option. "It's just, I wish there was another way."

"Don't we all," Genkai commented. "It would be wonderful if we could stay in love with our childhood sweethearts. Sadly, life's a bitch."

Pu nuzzled Yusuke as if to give him comfort.

It was settled. He was going to have to break things off with Keiko. There was no way around it. Today was yet another night where he was not looking forward to going home.

* * *

Yusuke didn't return home until dawn. When he finally did enter the home he shared with Keiko, he found his roommate standing in the doorway getting ready to leave for some weekend meet up. She had her casual clothes on, and there was a purse hanging from her shoulder. She no longer greeted Yusuke with a smile like she once did. Instead, she simply nodded in his direction.

"Yusuke, there's something-"

"Keiko, I-"

They spoke at the same time.

"You go first," Keiko suggested.

"Right." Yusuke rubbed his neck and found his mouth going dry. He had stood his ground against some of the strongest creatures in existence. He could punch through a building. He had died twice and lived to tell about it. He could break up with someone. "It's not your fault or anything, but I feel like we should go back to being friends. I just don't feel what I once did. I know I'm an ass for this, so if you want to hit me, go ahead!"

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. Instead, he heard laughter. He opened one eye and saw that Keiko was giggling.

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing."

It took Yusuke a few moments to recover from shock, but then he was laughing right along side her. He felt wonderful. He felt the happiest he had been since he came back to Earth.

"You haven't been the same. The Yusuke I love definitely wouldn't have spent half the time that we were together pouting," Keiko said, still giggling.

"Hey! I had my reasons!" Yusuke laughed again.

"Mh-hm. I'm sure. I bet you also had a reason for taking weeks to tell me you didn't like me that way anymore, right?"

"Well... I-" The Spirit Detective was at a loss of words and more than slightly embarrassed. "I... didn't want to upset you. That's all."

Keiko walked past him and opened the door. She held her fingers out like she was getting ready to shoot a gun, and she was still smiling. "You know, being honest is better than lying, and you're lucky I'm such a forgiving person." She pantomimed shooting a gun. "Now, see ya."

She exited the house, and Yusuke was left thinking how that was better than any outcome he had imagined.

* * *

"My my my, you seem like you are in a better mood today."

Yusuke laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Gee, is it that obvious, Kurama?"

The demon nodded. "When everyone's favorite ex-Spirit Detective starts getting quiet, violet, and pouts all the time, people tend to know. Now, would you like some bread?"

Kurama held out a stick of bread, which Yusuke happily took. They had agreed to meet at a restaurant for lunch after the red head called him last night. Yusuke was more than happy to go anywhere when the words "free food" were mentioned. They were sitting at a booth with a table in-between them.

"Thanks." Yusuke took a large bite of bread.

"You're more than welcome. So what ended up happening with you and Keiko?"

Yusuke pondered for a moment if he would answer or not before speaking. "We broke up. She's seeing another guy, well guys to be more accurate, and I'm..." _Dreaming about Kuwabara and trying to figure out what to do with these feelings,_ "just, you know. Enjoying being back in the Living World, trying to find a job, spray painting butts on teachers' homes, all that jazz. Speaking of which, know anywhere that's hiring?"

"No, but I'll keep my ears open," Kurama replied.

The food came, causing Yusuke to cheer happily. His portion of food dwarfed Kurama's order, and the former wasted no time digging into his food. His love for food had survived to adulthood. Before the fox even touched his food, he was speaking again.

"Yusuke, were you actually planning on making Keiko your mate? She's a fine girl and I think highly of her, but you two have very different life spans." Kurama said flatly.

Yusuke swallowed his mouthful of food. He leaned back and let his legs rest against the bottom part of Kurama's booth. "Of course. Life's not worth living if you take the routes that'll let you live longer instead of the ones you'll enjoy."

"Perhaps, but love, unbonded and human love at least, is fleeting. Had you stayed in demon world a few more years, you might have found someone with a similar sexuality and life span as yours. Now that you've ended things with Keiko, you should return and..." Yusuke grinned sheepishly. "Don't tell me; you've already fallen for someone else?"

Yusuke chuckled. "Guilty as charged! What can I say; the heart ones what the hearts wants."

And the heart wanted a muscular man whose determination knew no bounds.

"I should have known." Kurama sighed. "Who is it this time?"

"Kuwabara," Yusuke said, blushing slightly.

The brawler expected Kurama to be shocked, but instead he heard the fox laugh. It was a nice relief. "Is that so? I should have known. I always thought there could have been something between you two."

"Eh- What?" Yusuke blinked, surprised. "Is it that obvious? And here I was, thinking my feelings came out of nowhere."

With a smile still on his lips, Kurama shook his head. "No, Hiei and I used to joke about. You two always got so worked up about each other." Yusuke laughed, and before he could speak, Kurama spoke again in a more serious tone. "But I insist once again you listen to my advice Yusuke. Come to demon world, find a mate with a similar lifespan, and bound before this crush of your goes any further."

"Kurama." Yusuke waved his fork. "Didn't you hear me the first time? I'm not going to ignore how I feel because it could make me die earlier. It's no worth it. Besides, how do we even know I'm like my dad? I don't need to eat humans to live, so why can't I have a different sexuality as well? Maybe I take after my human side here."

"Then let me ask you a question: have you been able to orgasm since you came back to life?"

Yusuke almost choked on the food. He leaned forward and gently slapped the table. "What the hell kind of question is that?!"

Kurama was backing to smiling. "Mazoku can't ejaculate unbonded except in the body of their future mate."

Yusuke huffed. "Coincidence."

"I'm sure it is. Now, do you have something else you want to ask me? I feel like there's been a question in the back of your mind since we arrived," Kurama said.

"Yeah, actually." Yusuke clapped his hands together. "Could I move in with you?"

"Yusuke..."

"Don't give me that! As much as I care for Keiko, because she's awesome, really, she keeps having guys over all night, and it's driving me crazy."

He frowned with disgust. Keiko had gotten into a habit of inviting strangers into her bedroom. It was experimenting, she would say. It was enough to drive Yusuke mad to know that they had no plans to be together, yet there were just a room away, making love.

"Oh?" There was a spark of curiosity in Kurama's voice. "Yusuke, there is nothing wrong with having any amount of sex with anyone as long as it's consensual."

Great. He was being lectured. Yusuke leaned back in his booth and crossed his arms.

"I know that, but still...! It just makes me skin crawl knowing she's screwing guys just to screw 'em! Sex isn't suppose to be that. It's suppose to be something more intimate, a way to bound you to another per-" Kurama started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just that that's exactly what your dad would have said. You really are like the other Mazoku."

* * *

Kuwabara laid down on his couch in the living room. In his hand was a large book he was supposed to be reading for school. Shizuru was also in the living room, smoking a cigarette and watching television.

"So, Little Brother, Valentine's Day is tomorrow. Thinking about spending it with anyone special?"

Kuwabara shrugged. He attempted to read while he talked with his sister. "A bunch of girls will give me chocolate like always, which will be a pain to return. I might spend it with Yukina, though I doubt she really understand Valentine's Day." He highlighted a passage.

Shizuru blew on her cigarette, filling the room with smoke. Kuwabara had grown up around cigarettes, so to him it was a familiar smell of home. He briefly wondered about Yusuke. Word had gotten to him about his break up with Keiko. Would he be spending the day with a girl?

"Though I could always teach her about it." He closed his book and scooted to the other edge of the couch where a large bird cage sat on a small table. Inside were two doves. Kuwabara opened the cage and took the male whom he named Nageki out. The bird perched happily on his hand. The female, Lemon, flew to his shoulder.

"Yukina Yukina Yukina. That's all you've talked about since Yusuke came back," Shizuru said. If she was hinting at something, Kuwabara didn't know what it was. "There you go again, chasing after girls you have no chance with to avoid being yourself."

Kuwabara huffed. "I don't know what you're saying, but I'm pretty sure I don't like it." He began to stroke Nageki's head with his thumb, and the bird cooed happily. Kuwabara smiled. What a cute little bird.

"Whatever. You'll figure it out eventually." Shizuru blew another cloud of smoke into the air.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Kuwabara sniffed the air. "And go smoke somewhere else. You'll give my birds cancer."

With a roll of her eyes, Shizuru left the room. It was at this time that Kuwabara heard the house phone go off. He sat Nageki on his shoulder opposite of Lemon and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Kuwabara asked after he picked up the call.

"Yo!" He smiled when he heard the voice. It only took him a fraction of a second to identify to speaker as being Yusuke Urameshi. "Kuwabara! You free next weekend? We need to hang out more."

There was a little flutter in his stomach. "You bet. Name the time and place, and I'll be there."


	3. A Day Out

Yusuke checked his watch yet again. Twenty after. Where was Kuwabara? The demon usually wasn't one to be impatient, but this wasn't a normal occurrence. Today was going to be spent with Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Urameshi!" a voice called out to him.

Yusuke looked up from his watch and smiled when he saw Kuwabara in front of him. The man wore a thick long sleeved jacket, appropriate attire for the current cold weather. Yusuke on the other hand, wore nothing more than a long sleeve shirt. Demon blood made him it take a lot colder temperature than what Japan ever got down to to effect him.

"There you are, you ass!" He playfully shoved the other. "You kept me waiting. Orphans need savin' or something?"

Kuwabara laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He was blushing slightly. "No, nothing like that. I was spending time with Yukina and got carried away."

Yusuke's smile faded. "Yeah, you two are a thing, right? How's that going?"

The taller man's blush deepened. They began to walk, and Kuwabara's gaze stay focused on the street ahead of him. He fixed his jacket into a more comfortable position. "Well, we're not really a thing. To be honest I don't really think Yukina knows what love is. She doesn't seem to get it when I talk to her about it. I mean, I would like for her to, but-"

The demon interrupted him. "Probably." He rubbed his chin, thinking. "If I recall correct, most Ice Apparitions were aro ace..." Kuwabara stared questioningly him. Yusuke placed his head on his shoulder. "Aromantic asexual. Just know it means you have very little chance with her."

"Hmph! The Kuwabara charm just hasn't had time to worth yet." He hunched his shoulders, making Yusuke move his hand. The smaller man's expression fell once more. "Speaking of romance, you're in a better mood. I'm taking things with Keiko...?"

"Ended. It feels like a great burden has been lifted off my chest." Up ahead was a familiar hot spring. Upon recognizing the location, Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's hand and began to jog towards it. He made sure to stay slow enough for Kuwabara to follow. "Let's take a dip in the hot springs!"

"It's cold outside, Urameshi!"

"That's the best time for it, you idiot."

* * *

Kuwabara carefully dipped his foot into the water. It was hot, but not too hot. He was gently easing himself into the water while Urameshi daringly entered the water all at once. The shorter man sighed n satisfaction. Kuwabara rolled his eyes. Urameshi had greatly changed since before he left for Demon World, but somethings had stayed the same, like his bold personalty.

Others, did not. A part of Kuwabara wished they could go back to the days where the two of them had a rivalry unlike any other and they got to do great things together. As he glanced over at Urameshi, he tried hard not to look below the towel on his head, the longing for the past grew. Neither of them wore any clothing.

"Don't you think this is a little gay?" Kuwabara asked. "Two guys, alone, nude, hanging out..."

Urameshi actually looked a bit hopeful. Kuwabara didn't follow through with that line of thought.

"It _is_ a hot spring, so no." Urameshi leaned back and rested his arms on the cool ground. "What, do you want me to go put my clothes back on?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "No, just... never mind." He needed to get his mind out of the gutter.

A comfortable moment of silence followed before Kuwabara started up a conversation about the baseball games Urameshi had missed while he was away. The red head could have spent the entire day talking to him. They had much to catch up on, after all.

While he was in the middle of telling Urameshi about the time he sensed a home run and got to catch the ball, Urameshi closed his eyes, almost like he was falling asleep. Kuwabara waved his hand in front of his face.

"Urameshi? Do you need to get out now?"

With a smile on his face, the other shoved his hand away. "I'm fine, dumbass, just relaxing. I'm used to the waters of Demon World where you'll die if you're not careful."

At some point during the visit, Kuwabara has shifted from sitting across from Urameshi to sitting right next to him. The shorter man was blushing heavily, and he doubted it had to do with the hot water.

"Sounds horrible. I don't know why you spent so much time there," Kuwabara said.

Urameshi cupped his hands together and squirted water out from in-between them. "It's home," he explained happily. "I have friends there, sparring partners, history... You should see for yourself sometime."

Kuwabara didn't answer. "It's going to rain soon. We should be heading back."

Urameshi nodded and stood up. He stretched, moaning as he did so. "Good idea! I doubt you could have taken much more anyway," he teased.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Urameshi placed his hand on top of the other's head, "that you can't deal with the heat. It's nothing to be ashamed of though. I mean, compared to a great and powerful fighter like myself, who could?"

Kuwabara knew the words were said to be playful instead of gloating, but his pride didn't seem to care. "Oh yeah?! I'll have you know that I'm the strongest guy in the world!" Probably.

Urameshi laughed and dunked his head under water. After flailing his arms around, he resurfaced. He came face to face with Urameshi's revealed chest. Shit. He was frozen. Urameshi had changed physically since he left all those years ago, and Kuwabara was couldn't help but observe the change. His more were more defined then they had ever been. There was a new scar on his left hip, and a couple of his old ones had faded. How interesting.

Urameshi interrupted his train of thought. "See something you like...?"

"As if, you asshole!" He grabbed Urameshi's arm and flipped him into the water

* * *

As they walked back to where they met, Yusuke had a hard time focusing on even the road in front of him.

Lust was flooding his mind. A part of him wondered if this was a demon thing, but maybe it was his own libido or the result of soaking in the hot water. It didn't matter. What did was that he couldn't stop thinking about Kuwabara and what he would like to do with him behind close doors. The intense desire was something new for him.

Kuwabara walked silently beside him. While they were in the hot springs, Yusuke had happily noticed that Kuwabara was interested in him. He had caught the man staring at him when Kuwabara thought he wasn't looking at him. There was also the fact the he had been concerned about his health and how he moved closer to him, like he enjoyed and wanted the extra contact.

Shit. Those thoughts weren't helping him anyway. He took a deep breath. Think unsexy thoughts, he told himself. A few drops of rain began to fall on the pavement of the sidewalk. It was only then that Kuwabara spoke up.

"The rain's coming sooner than I thought." He reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out a small umbrella. "My sister better have closed the windows. She likes to leave them open for the birds to see outside, and she forgets to close them a lot."

"Birds?" Yusuke weakly questioned.

The other nodded. He scratched the side of his cheek as he spoke. "Uh, yeah. I got two mourning doves awhile ago. They're named Nageki and Lemon."

Yusuke found that oddly touching. The shorter man had a strong connection to that specie of birds.

Kuwabara opened he umbrella and pulled Yusuke under too, pulled him closer to him. Their sides were touching; Kuwabara had his arm around the other's shoulder.

Fuck. Yusuke wanted to kiss him. Being this close to him and just the way he cared for the taller man was too much. He began to fantasize. He knew what Kuwabara looked like under his clothes. He wanted to kiss those old scars, run his hands through his hair, praise his heart and body, caress, and-

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara's scream shook him out of his day dream.

Yusuke blinked. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Kuwabara took off his jacket, wrapped it around Yusuke, and pulled the hood over his head. "You're demon side is showing!"

Now Yusuke looked down. True enough, his purple markings had appeared on his skin, and though he couldn't see it, he was sure his hair had suddenly grown too.

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! This was not good!

"I, um, I've got to go!" Yusuke shouted before taking off running. "See ya later!"

"Urameshi! Wait!"

Kuwabara's cry was useless. Yusuke was several blocks down the road before he said the first syllable.


End file.
